The use of metal dithiocarbamates, such as zinc, nickel, or lead dialkyl dithiocarbamates, are known as effective antioxidants and antiozonants for many rubbers and polymers in various kinds of applications, such as styrene butadiene rubber.
The use of non-metallic (ashless) dithiocarbamates, such as 4,4'-methylene bis(dibutyl dithiocarbamate), has been well known for antioxidant and extreme pressure properties in lubricant applications.
The use of organic phosphates, such as tricresyl phosphate and trixylyl phosphate, has been widely reported as having beneficial extreme pressure, fire resistance, and thermal stabilizing properties.
It has now been found that the use of dithiocarbamate-derived organic phosphates provides exceptional antioxidant and antiwear/EP activity with potential flame retarding, and high temperature stabilizing properties.